


Your B Movie Future is Closer Than You Think

by fenellaevangela



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Rebecca Drysdale is a Time Traveling Lesbian
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leak's most recent plot: interfere with the war against the kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Previously

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar challenge, for the prompt "Rebecca Drysdale goes into a bar and meets... Mako Mori!" For "bar" read "mess hall" ;-)

Previously on "Rebecca Drysdale is a Time Traveling Lesbian" . . .

"Carl, holy shit! Get me out of here!" Rebecca pushed her way through the crowd, ducking falling debris. A chunk of brick and mortar almost as big as a car crashed to the ground two feet away from her and crushed a foodcart. "Now would be good!"

She couldn't hear Carl's response over the screams and distant explosions, so she just kept trying to run. 'Trying' was the operative word; the only reason she was getting anywhere in the panicked crowd was because everyone seemed to be going in the same direction - away from whatever was making all the noise behind them. An especially loud boom rocked the city and Rebecca risked a look backwards; something huge was moving among the buildings. She tried to move faster.

"I didn't sign up for this Godzilla shit!" Rebecca snapped, speaking directly into her wristband. "You get me out of here right now or I'm quitting, you hear me? I -"

The chaotic scene around her abruptly vanished and Rebecca materialized back in her apartment. With no crowd boxing her in, she bolted forward and tripped over her coffee table.

"Ugh," she said.

"It seems this assignment may be more difficult than we anticipated."

Rebecca rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Screw you, Carl," she said to the disembodied voice.

"Perhaps another time," came the sardonic reply. "We still need to prevent the Leak from altering events in 2025."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I'm not going back to that B movie future, Carl. How am I supposed to stop the Leak if I'm dodging giant monsters?" She suddenly realized something. "Wait, how is the _Leak_ dodging the giant monsters?"

A suspicious silence filled the small apartment.

". . . Carl?"

Carl cleared his throat. "The Leak operative . . . wasn't there."

Rebecca sat up, nearly knocking her shoulder on the coffee table. "Are you fucking kidding me, Carl?"

"Your mission doesn't require a direct altercation," Carl insisted. "Crossing paths with the Leak operative would be an unnecessary risk."

"Crossing paths with a goddamn Godzilla rip-off is an unnecessary risk!"

"Yes, well, we'll avoid that next time."


	2. Today

Today on "Rebecca Drysdale is a Time Traveling Lesbian" . . .

This time, when Rebecca's apartment disappeared around her, it was replaced by a hallway instead of an alleyway. Things were already looking up. She glanced around to make sure she was alone before speaking into her wristband.

"Okay, Carl, so what's the deal? This isn't the same place as last time."

"In the interest of avoiding the kaiju attack you encountered during your last attempt, your mission has been adjusted."

"Swell," Rebecca said. "So where am I?"

"The year is still 2025," Carl explained. "It's three days after your previous jump and the Leak has already sold their contraband to the black market dealer; you won't be able to stop them."

Rebecca sighed. "Well, great. What do I need to do, then?"

"You'll need to prevent the black market dealer, Hannibal Chau, from passing the contraband on to the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. If they try to use it, the consequences to the timestream will be -" 

"Will be catastrophic, yeah, I know," Rebecca said. "They're always catastrophic. How do you want me to do this?"

* * *

"Hey."

Mako looked up from her tray to find a woman standing on the other side of the table. Mako didn't immediately recognize her, but with the last members of the PPDC all moving to the Hong Kong shatterdome over the last few weeks, that wasn't unusual.

"Hello," she said.

"Anyone sitting here?" the woman asked.

Mako shook her head. "Please, join me."

The woman sat down, but Mako noticed that she didn't have a tray or any food. On closer inspection, she didn't appear to be wearing any PPDC insignia, either. That wouldn't necessarily be significant, except that a moment later, the woman leaned forward.

"I need you to listen to me," she said, voice low. "It's important that you get a message to the Marshal for me."

Mako looked around at the half full mess hall and decided that she could afford to hear the other woman out. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want you to give this," the woman pulled a folded paper out of her pocket and slid it across the table, "to the Marshal. Read it first, if you want, but he needs to see it. Today."

Mako cautiously took the paper from the other woman and immediately read it. Frowning, she looked up to find the woman getting up from the table.

"You didn't tell me who you are," Mako said. "Where did you get this information?"

"No, I didn't," the woman agreed, blatantly ignoring Mako's question. She pushed back the sleeve on her right arm and moved to speak into something strapped onto her wrist. "But you can trust me, Ms. Mori. Carl? Commence the jump."

The woman disappeared as Mako watched, vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Rebecca flopped onto her couch and cracked open a beer.

"Well done, Rebecca," came Carl's voice from her wristband. "Marshal Pentecost heeded your warning; the integrity of the continuum has been restored."

Rebecca took a drink. "Awesome. That's awesome. Hey, Carl?"

"Yes, Rebecca?"

"Are you going to explain why there were giant fucking monsters in 2025? I'm going to be alive in 2025, dude."

"If I were to give you details about that," Carl started to say, and Rebecca just rolled her eyes. 

"Nevermind!" she said. "Keep your damn secrets if you need to."

"Don't worry," Carl told her, "I will."


End file.
